Jake Wilson
NAME: Jake Wilson AGE: 17 GENDER: Male OCCUPATION: Student ORIENTATION: Jake is gay and people know it. Jake hasn't got a problem with it as long as others don't. LOOKS: Jake is a very skinny young man, which doesn't match with his height, reaching 6’3” with a matching 150 lbs. He hasn't always been under weight and it comes with the stress that all his extracurricular activities are demanding from him. It costs him so much energy that it affects his weight and thus health. Other then that, Jake has an okay face, never had much problems with acne and has some nice eyes that he however often hides under a thick-rimmed pair of glasses (not in picture). In Hollywood ways, he would be "geek chic" but in compare to all the buff guys in his class, he's relatively 'unattractive'. He has some curly blond hair. PERSONALITY: Jake is a guy who mostly stays a little on the background, analyzing the situation. Jake knows where he's good at and where not and thinks before he speaks or performs an action. He often waits until the right moment is there to do a certain thing. Jake is always hanging out with a more 'stronger' guy and seen as the brain in their duo. While the other one is strong and loyal, Jake analyzes the situation and comes with solutions for problems. Jake is a typical geek and perfectly harmless and kind, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's fiercely loyal to his friends and will risk getting beaten up by the jocks to help them out when someone harms them. Jake has some of the typical 'gay stereotype feminine features' going on, like for instance, he calls everyone 'hon' and 'darling' and can be a obnoxiously cheerful when he gets excited. LIKES: Teaching, computers and trying to fix them, Arts, writing, reading (he's a huge fan of classic detectives, he loves to try solving the crime before the main character does), playing chess (where do you think he got all the analyzing from?), strategy built boardgames and he plays videogames as well. DISLIKES: Complaints, whiny people, not being able to help someone, his skinny-built body, how he doesn't get to do anything else then those extracurricular activities. STRENGTHS: Highly intelligent, analyzing, solving problems, great listener, great friend, he can keep his calm in any tense situation. WEAKNESSES: Hardly to no upper body strength, not much lower body strength, terrible runner, he doesn't have much stamina, his skinny body works in every kind of disadvantage in a fight/flight situation, often has headaches from all the activities he's doing. FEARS: Heights and open water. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the geeks. FAMILY: Just a regular middle-class one with two parents who have a high IQ as well as Jake and his younger sister Rose - a pure tomboy - and cousin Anna who is the spoiled princess of the family. He lives with his mother, since his parents are divorced. BIO: Jake grew up in a regular family with a younger sister Rose and cousin Anna. His parents are divorced and he lives with his mother. He has a stepfather he doesn't really get along with. Jake's always been trying to make his mother proud by achieving in all kinds of activities. He's a perfectionist and a bit of a people-pleaser. OTHER: He has an IQ of about 139, just so you know with the 'highly intelligent' XD